Songs after the Nightmare
by KittyBat-MeowSqeek
Summary: Just my rewording of some Nightmare songs to fit my story LAtN. I will be posting the stry that goes with this soon but I have yet to finish ch.1 so don't hold your breath.


**Jaq's Determination **

There are few who'd deny, at what I do I have practice  
>But my talents are not as renowned as my dad's<br>When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
>I try without many complications<p>

With the greatest of my efforts with my ghostlike charms  
>I could make grown men give out a shriek<br>With a loss of my hand, and some well-placed groans  
>I could swept the very bravest off their feet<p>

Yet year after year, it's the same old thing  
>And I grow so tired of doing nothing<br>But I, Jaq, soon the Pumpkin Queen  
>Will break away from this same routine<p>

Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
>An untamed beast has begun to show<br>There's something in me, I can't control  
>A loneliness that I've always known<p>

I'm a mistress of terror, and a demon of dark  
>And I'd scare you right out of your pants<br>To a guy in Kentucky, I'd be Lady Unlucky  
>And I'll be known throughout Russia and Greece<p>

And since I am dead, I can scare you to lead

And leave you without hesitation

No animal nor man will scream like I can  
>With the fury of my full frustrations<p>

But a parent here would never understand  
>Like the Pumpkin King and his skeleton grin<br>But he'd never see past age, if he only understood  
>I could make him proud if he'd let me I would<p>

Oh, there's an sadness deep in my bones  
>That calls out for something I've always known<br>The fame and praise I have craved for these years  
>May never save me from these empty tears<p>

**Jaq's Planning**

[Citizens of Halloween:]  
>Something's up with Jaq<br>Something's up with Jaq  
>Don't know if she'll ever tell us what she's playing at<p>

She's all alone up there  
>Locked away inside<br>Never says a word  
>Hope she hasn't died<p>

Something's up with Jaq  
>Something's up with Jaq<p>

[Jaq:]  
>Plans and schemes are buzzing in my skull<br>Will they let me be? I cannot tell  
>There are so many things I cannot let go<br>When I think I've forgotten, and then at last  
>Through my memories they come back<br>Like a gray hair after its been plucked

Something's here I can't out run  
>Though I try, I keep remembering<br>Like a fly, buzzing 'round my head  
>Here in an instant, gone in a flash<br>What can I do?  
>What can I do?<p>

In those little bric-a-brac  
>A clue is waiting to be cracked<br>These rhymes and riddles confuse me so  
>Confound it all, I love it though<p>

Simple phrases, nothing more  
>But something's hidden through a door<br>Though I do not have the key  
>Something's there I cannot see<br>What do they mean?  
>What do they mean?<br>What do they mean?  
>Hmm...<p>

I've read these codex books so many times  
>I know the patterns and I know the styles<br>I know the combinations all by heart  
>My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart<br>As often as I've read them, something's wrong  
>So hard to put my bony fingers on<p>

Or perhaps it's really not as deep  
>As I've been led to think<br>Am I trying much too hard?  
>Of course! I've been too close to see<br>The answer's right in front of me  
>Right in front of me<p>

It's simple really; very clever  
>Like music drifting in the air<br>Invisible, but everywhere  
>Just because I cannot read it<br>Doesn't mean I can't defeat it

You know, I think this tracking thing  
>It's not as tricky as it seems<br>And why should I let them have their fun?  
>I could still save everyone!<p>

Not everyone, in fact, but Tabby  
>Why, I could find her in a flash<br>And there's no reason I can find  
>I couldn't handle stopping that grime<p>

I bet I could defeat them too  
>And that's exactly what I'll do<br>Hee, hee, hee  
>Eureka! I've got it<p>

**Kidnap Little Skelington**

[Lock, Shock, and Barrel:]  
>Kidnap little Skelington<p>

[Lock:]  
>I wanna do it<p>

[Barrel:]  
>Let's draw straws<p>

[Shock:]  
>Mike said we should work together<br>Three of a kind

[All:]  
>Birds of a feather<br>Now and forever  
>Wheeee<br>La, la, la, la, la

Kidnap the Little Skelington, lock her up real tight  
>Throw away the key and then<br>Turn off all the lights

[Shock:]  
>First we're going to set some bait<br>Inside a nasty trap we'll wait  
>When she comes a-looking we will<br>Snap the trap and close the gate

[Lock:]  
>Wait! I've got a better plan<br>To catch this little ragdoll gal  
>Let's let her meet Old Seizer-hands<br>And when she's done we'll get some gas and light her up!

[All:]  
>Kidnap little Skelington<br>Throw her in a box  
>Bury her for ninety years<br>Then see if she talks

[Shock:]  
>Then Oogie Boogie Jr.<br>Can take the whole thing over then  
>He'll be so pleased, I do declare<br>That he will cook her rare

[All:]  
>Wheeee<p>

[Lock:]  
>I say that we take a cannon<br>Aim it at her door  
>And then knock three times<br>And when she answers  
>Skelington will be no more<p>

[Shock:]  
>You're so stupid, think now<br>If we blow her up to smithereens  
>We may lose some pieces<br>And then Mike will beat us black and green

[All:]  
>Kidnap little Skelington<br>Tie her in a bag  
>Throw her in the ocean<br>Then, see if she is sad

[Lock and Shock:]  
>Because Oogie Boogie Jr is the meanest guy around<br>If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town

[Barrel:]  
>He'll be so pleased by our success<br>That he'll reward us too, I bet

[All:]  
>Perhaps he'll make his special brew<br>Of snake and spider stew  
>Ummm!<p>

We're his little henchmen and  
>We take our job with pride<br>We do our best to please him  
>And to stay on his good side<p>

[Shock:]  
>I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb<p>

[Barrel:]  
>I'm not the dumb one<p>

[Lock:]  
>You're no fun<p>

[Shock:]  
>I've got something, listen now<br>This one is real good, you'll see  
>We'll send a present to her door<br>Up there'll be a note to read  
>Now, in the box we'll wait and hide<br>Until her curiosity entices her to look inside

[Barrel:]  
>And then we'll have her<br>One, two, three

[All:]  
>Kidnap the little Skelington, beat her with a stick<br>Lock her up for ninety years, see what makes her tick  
>Kidnap the little Skelington, chop her into bits<br>Oogie Boogie Jr. is sure to get his kicks  
>Kidnap the little Skelington, see what we will see<br>Lock her in a cage and then, throw away the key

[**Oogie Jr's Song**

[Oogie Michal Boogie Jr:]  
>Well, well, well, what have we here?<br>Skelington, huh?  
>Oh, I'm really scared<br>So you're the one my old man was talking 'bout, ha, ha

You're jokin', you're jokin'  
>I can't believe my eyes<br>You're jokin' me, you gotta be  
>This can't be the right kind<p>

She's tiny, she's cutsie  
>I don't know which is worse<br>I might just split a seam now  
>If I don't die laughing first<p>

When Oogie Boogie Jr says  
>There's trouble close at hand<br>You'd better pay attention now  
>'Cause I am the NEW Boogie Man<br>And if you aren't shakin'  
>Then there's something very wrong<br>'Cause this may be the last time now  
>That you hear the boogie song, ohhh<p>

[Three Bats:]  
>Ohhh<p>

[Oogie Boogie Jr:]  
>Ohhh<p>

[Seven Lizards:]  
>Ohhh<p>

[Oogie Boogie Jr:]  
>Ohhh<p>

[Seven Lizards:]  
>Ohhh, he's the NEW Boogie Man<p>

[Oogie Boogie Jr:]  
>Well if I'm feelin' antsy<br>And there's nothin' much to do  
>I might just cook a special batch<br>Of dad's snake and spider stew  
>And don't ya know the one thing<br>That would make it work so nice?  
>A tinny tiny Sekington to add a little spice<p>

[Three Skeletons:]  
>Ohhh<p>

[Oogie Boogie Jr:]  
>Oh, yeah<p>

[Three Bats:]  
>Ohhh<p>

[Oogie Boogie Jr:]  
>Ohhh<p>

[Three Bats:]  
>Ohhh<p>

[Three Skeletons and Oogie Boogie:]  
>Oh, yeah, (he's) I'm the NEW Boogie Man<p>

[Tabby:]  
>Release me now<br>Or you must face some deadly consequences  
>My sister is protective of me<br>So please, come to your senses

[Oogie Boogie Jr:]  
>You're jokin', you're jokin'<br>I can't believe my ears  
>You think your sister is so tough?<br>I'm drownin' in my tears  
>It's funny, I'm laughing<br>You really are too much  
>And now, with your permission Miss<br>I'm gonna do my stuff

[Tabby:]  
>What are you gonna do?<p>

[Oogie Boogie Jr:]  
>I'm gonna do what ever I like<p>

Oh, the sounds of peoples screams  
>To me is music in the air<br>'Cause I'm a sadist Boogie Man  
>So don't expect me to play fair<p>

It's much more fun, I must confess  
>With Young lives on the line<br>Not mine, of course, but yours, ragdoll  
>Now that'd be just fine<p>

[Santa:]  
>Release me now or face the wrath<br>Of the Princess of Halloween

[Oogie Boogie:]  
>Oh, brother, you're something<br>You put me in a spin  
>You aren't comprehending<br>The position I've put her in  
>She's desperate, she's ditzy<br>You haven't got a prayer  
>'Cause I'm Oogie Boogie Jr<br>And you ain't going nowhere

**Poor Jaq**

What have I done?  
>What have I done?<br>How could I be so blind?  
>All is lost, where was I?<br>Failed all, failed all  
>Everything's gone all wrong<p>

What have I done?  
>What have I done?<br>Find a deep cave to hide in  
>In a million years they'll find me<br>Only dust and a plaque  
>That reads, "Here Lies Poor Old Jaq"<p>

But I never intended all this madness, never  
>And for Tabby to be Hurt? I cant believe it.<br>That all I ever wanted was to bring them something fun  
>Why does nothing turn out as it should?<p>

Well, honestly, this can't get worse  
>And, by gosh, I've come through harder still!<br>And for a moment, why, I even made them smile  
>And at least I'd die knowing I did something big<p>

And for the first time since I don't remember when  
>I felt my lonely beast subside again<br>And I, Jaq, soon the Pumpkin Queen  
>That's right! I am Crown Princess Jaq, ha, ha, ha<p>

And I did inharit Fathers Wit and mothers intuition  
>And I have fathers Library with knowlage just bursting the seems<br>And, by lucifer, I'm really gonna put up one hell of a fight  
>Uh oh, I hope there's still time to get those purp's in my sights<br>Boogie Jr, huh…

**Jaq's Dream 'This is Halloween'**

[Shadow:]  
>Boys and girls of every age<br>Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

[Siamese Shadow:]  
>Come with us and you will see<br>This, our town of Halloween

[Pumpkin Patch Chorus:]  
>This is Halloween, this is Halloween<br>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

[Ghosts:]  
>This is Halloween, everybody make a scene<br>Trick of treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
>It's our town, everybody scream<br>In this town of Halloween

[Creature Under Bed:]  
>I am the one hiding under your bed<br>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

[Man Under the Stairs:]  
>I am the one hiding under your stairs<br>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

[Corpse Chorus:]  
>This is Halloween, this is Halloween<p>

[Vampires:]  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<br>In this town we call home Everybody's waiting for the pumpkin song

[Mayor:]  
>In this town, don't we love it now?<br>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

[Corpse Chorus:]  
>Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can<br>Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll

[Harlequin Demon, Werewolf, and Melting Man:]  
>Scream! This is Halloween<br>Red 'n' black, and slimy green

[Werewolf:]  
>Aren't you scared?<p>

[Witches:]  
>Well, that's just fine<br>Say it once, say it twice  
>Take the chance and roll the dice<br>Ride with the moon in the dead of night

[Hanging Tree:]  
>Everybody scream, everybody scream<p>

[Hanged Men:]  
>In our town of Halloween<p>

[Clown:]  
>I am the clown with the tear-away face<br>Here in a flash and gone without a trace

[Second Ghoul:]  
>I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"<br>I am the wind blowing through your hair

[Oogie Boogie Shadow:]  
>I am the shadow on the moon at night<br>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

[Corpse Chorus:]  
>This is Halloween, this is Halloween<br>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
>Halloween! Halloween!<p>

[Child Corpse Trio:]  
>Tender lumpings everywhere<br>Life's no fun without a good scare

[Parent Corpses:]  
>That's our job, but we're not mean<br>In our town of Halloween

[Corpse Chorus:]  
>In this town<p>

[Mayor:]  
>Don't we love it now?<p>

[Mayor with Corpse Chorus:]  
>Everyone's waiting for the next surprise<p>

[Corpse Chorus:]  
>Skeleton Jaq might catch you in the back<br>And scream like a banshee  
>Make you jump out of your skin<br>This is Halloween, everyone scream  
>Won't ya please make way for a very special child<br>Our girl Jaq is Queen of the Pumpkin patch now

[Everyone:]  
>This is Halloween, this is Halloween<br>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

[Child Corpse Trio:]  
>In this town we call home<br>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

[Everyone:]  
>La la la la, Halloween! Halloween!(etc.)<p>

**Jaq's And Tabbys Return**

[Chorus]  
>La, la, la<br>Jaq's OK, and she's got Tabby back!

[Child Corpse and Chorus]  
>They're all right<p>

[Mayor and Chorus]  
>Let's shout make a fuss<br>Scream it out, wheee

[Chorus]  
>The Skelington kids are back now, everyone sing<br>In our town of Halloween

[Child Corpse]  
>What's this?<p>

[Cyclops]  
>What's this?<p>

[Harlequin Demon]  
>Jaq seems like shes new<p>

[Mr. Hyde]  
>What's this?<p>

[Clown]  
>Why, her father's glowing with pride<p>

[Off-screen Voice]  
>What's this?<p>

[Werewolf]  
>Must be a Skelington thing<p>

[Off-screen Voice]  
>What's this?<p>

[Mayor]  
>It's really very sweet<p>

[Chorus]  
>This is Halloween<br>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

What's this?  
>What's this?<p>

(Repeat)

[Jaq]  
>My dearest friends, now I understand<br>I can wait my turn to feel self-pride  
>When I know I'm strong just like you are Dad<p>

[Skelington family]  
>And we can better, our lives forever<br>For it's so plain to see  
>What we are is what we're meant to be<p> 


End file.
